Into the Unknown (Dreamer Style)
by citlalmina
Summary: It's a dreamer fic. The rating is PG-13 for now but I guarantee a stronger rating eventually. Definitely R and maybe as far as NC-17 but that is still to be decided. As far as the story read it.


_December 1, 1909 _

_Dear Diary, _

_It's a wonder that things like these can hit you so suddenly. There is this intense whirlwind of thoughts going through my mind and it's almost nauseating at some times. Nevertheless, I see these thoughts as a way to break myself from bondage. I see it as a way to free myself from the wretched existence that has been thrust upon me in my lifetime. Thus I fully embrace these thoughts, as companions and guides into a life that I will soon renovate to make it more my own than it has recently been. Although my family will openly object to my ways of self-improvement for they have always raised me to believe that women are merely to be brought up as beauty queens and married off to the highest bidder I know that my decision is the right thing because it is the best thing for me. For the entirety of my life the mere thought of having no control of my existence has made me feign sleep. Yet, I had always been too overwhelmingly afraid of doing anything to stop it. I feel now that it is time for me to make an attempt to resolve my dilemmas and take charge of my own well-being. Which means that I will have to do the thing that I fear most. I must venture into a life in which I will have very little leverage and nothing to count on but myself. _

Liz Parker closed her leather bound journal and placed her pen back in its place at the back edge of the table. She then leaned her head on her hand in thought. Even though she had already made her mind up to leave she had no idea where she could go. She had considered going to her aunt Charlotte's home in Manchester but her parents would expect that. She had to go somewhere where her parents could not easily find her. Not only that but she also had to choose a new name for if she kept her own her parents would easily find her no matter where she went. She reached underneath the table top and pulled out a drawer in which there sat some papers. There were about four of them and each had a brand new identity on it. She had consulted in her friend Alex not two weeks earlier about her problem and he had put together a series of papers and she was to choose the one she would like most. She had narrowed it down to the four in her hand and now it was time to decide which she would choose. She laid them out on front of her face down and did a random selection. Once she had chosen she flipped the paper over and read a part of it aloud to herself "Rebecca Anne Raleigh, born in London England August 18 1900. Father, Glen Raleigh deceased, Mother Francesca Raleigh deceased. Siblings, none…" She sighed and rested her hands in her lap lifting her head confidently and looking at her reflection in the mirror in front of her. "My name is Rebecca Anne Raleigh." She nodded then "Alright, goodbye Liz Parker, hello Rebecca Raleigh." 

At that moment as if fate had decided to assist her, her address book caught her eye. She picked it up out of the drawer and began to flip through the pages. She was glancing through names when suddenly she gasped as she read one of the many. "Maria!" she exclaimed. Maria and Liz had been great friends throughout their childhood. Maria had left when they were but nine years old to go to the America. Liz had always wanted to go there, yet she and her family had never taken the opportunity. Now she would have the opportunity, she had been secretly working to get money for her journey away. She stood and went to her bed, she bent down and reached under the mattress pulling out a brown paper envelope, she reached inside and pulled out the contents, she quickly counted what was there and whispered to herself "thirty five pounds, and it costs about twelve passage by ship, that would leave me twenty-three pounds," she smiled "perfect." At that she returned to her desk pulling out a crisp sheet of paper and began to write: 

_My Dearest Maria, _

_ How are you dear? I am so sorry that my contact has been so badly kept but I must ask you something, a favor as it stands. I am having a trifle of difficulty here at home. My family as I always knew they would--have begun to dictate my life. I will not stand for it._ _I am planning to board the third ship from now to Boston. I will send another letter when I know when I shall arrive it probably will reach you not long before Then. I will include information such as the port I will be arriving in and where we shall meet if you wish to meet me. _

_ PS. Further information that will be useful for you is that I have changed my name and am no longer Liz Parker, but Rebecca Raleigh. And one other thing Maria do not reply to this address, send a letter to the dock that I will come in at and I will know you are not meeting me. _

_ With Greatest Regards, _

_Liz Parker _

"Mistress?" it was Liz's nanny. She no longer acted as a mother to her, for she was beyond age for such things, but she acted as more of a confidante. Not that Liz had ever told her much. She refused because she knew that if any incriminating evidence were to be passed on to Emily that her mother would find out in no time. She couldn't have that; she couldn't allow all her hopes through all of the years to be dashed. 

"Yes, Emily?" Liz asked quickly sealing up her letter to Maria. 

"Your mother has beckoned you to come to dinner tonight as you were absent yester night." 

"Of course, I'll be there tonight." Liz assured her "Now be off with you, I have things I must attend to before hand tell father that I will be taking one of the horses to town to send off my mail." 

"Yes Mistress." Emily curtsied and backed quickly out of the room closing the door as she left. 

Liz quickly gathered up her letter and some other documents to be sent off. She snatched up her cloak off of the back of her chair and hurried out the door, down the stairs and out of the front entrance to the stable. Taking one of the mares she rode off toward town, it was a good two miles so she would have at least an hour before she had to return without seeming suspicious. 

First she mailed her letter and then she made a quick stop at Alex's office. She knocked on the door and in moments Alex appeared. 

"Liz!" he smiled and pulled her into a hug "How are you this fine day?" 

"Very well, and you?" Liz smiled 

"Wonderful, spectacular, fabulous!" he said doing little hops and flailing his hands wildly in the air. 

Liz laughed heartily "I'm glad to hear it." she reached into her pack and pulled out the identification papers that she had decided against using and handed them to him "Thank you so much for these, my friend." 

"Anything for you Liz." He said taking them "So you chose, correct?" 

"Yes, Rebecca Raleigh" she confirmed with a nod 

"So you'll be leaving soon?" he asked 

"Yes, very soon, but I promise you I'll write you as much as I can." 

"I hope so, I'd be rather gloomy if I never again would hear from my dear friend." 

"You'll not say a word, right?" Liz declared pointing her index finger at him 

"I promise Milady." He said taking her hand and kissing the top of it "I'll escort you home if you like, it's getting rather late for a lady of your stature to be out alone." 

"No, it's quite all right, but I must be going." She said hugging him 

"Yes, you must," he hugged back "good bye then." 

She departed and arrived home just in time for supper but as she brought the mare back to the stable she noticed a strange horse in the guest stable and realized that they had a dinner guest. She walked toward the door and just as she was preparing to pass the window to her father's office she heard voices. Her curiosity was too much so she took a peek into the room and there stood her father with a man who was roughly her age. He had short brown hair and wore glasses. He had on a black suit and was holding in his hand a box, of which Liz quickly realized was containing a ring. 

"…do you think she'll object?" the man spoke 

"Does it matter?" her father replied "she is my daughter and she will marry whom I say, when I say, and tonight she will become your fiancé, whether or not she objects is not the issue." 

Liz's eyes grew wide however she did not tear herself from her position beside the window. 

"When will we be married sir?" the stranger spoke again 

"One week. The sooner the better." 

Liz was furious, but she held her anger, she rushed into the house telling her mother as she passed that she would change before attending supper, however that was not her intent. She rushed into her quarters and quickly threw on a more casual dress then packed one other for her trip. Also in her pack she put some small necessities, the she quickly jotted down another letter for Maria. 

_ Dearest Maria, _

_There has been a slight change in plans, it has just so happened that I will have to depart significantly earlier than I should have expected to. I should arrive in Boston on the next ship. _

_ Sincerely, _

_Liz_

With that she threw her pack onto her shoulders and jumped out of the window onto the roof of the stable that was just below her quarters. Once on the ground she took the mare that she had used earlier that day and rode to the dock. Once she was within walking distance she removed the saddle and reigns from the horse as to leave no trace and sent it on a run into the woods. She ran with all of her might to the dock, bought a boarding ticket and not long after she was miles from the shore on her way to Boston. 

TBC 

AN: I had written another version of this story where the names were different and that is posted as well I just thought I'd do a little editing and see what it was like as a dreamer fic. Of course it isn't a dreamer fic yet but it will be soon so be prepared for the next part and yes Max will show I promise. 


End file.
